


Side by side is the best way to fly

by WhatTheCheese



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jack is an adorable little bean, Movie: Mary Poppins Returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheCheese/pseuds/WhatTheCheese
Summary: Thanks to Mary Poppins, Jack meets the girl he had a crush on since he could remember. A meeting which leads to more than they both would expect





	1. The cover is not the book

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I usually write Voltron fanfics, but I paused that for the moment. Instead, I had to write this. I saw the movie last week and I'm absolutely in love with it. Especially Jack (Lin-Manuel Miranda is a gift to this planet) and Jane. It's too cute to handle. So here, have this fluffy piece of nonsense.

Jack remembered the first time he saw the magic Nanny Mary Poppins. He was just a little boy, about seven or eight. He met her through Bert, who'd been like a father to him. He taught him everything he knew, including lamplighting. Even back then, he was fascinated with bringing light to the streets when the sun had set. It was magical. He enjoyed going through every street, lighting the lamps, though there was one street he enjoyed the most: Cherry Tree Lane. There was this one house, with a lantern right in front of it. When he lighted it or even just passed by the house, he saw some children in the window, a girl and a boy, Jane and Michael Banks. He mostly remembered Jane. Everytime he saw her, he waved, wearing the dorkiest smile, which only got bigger when she giggled and waved back. He loved her giggle. He loved her golden hair that framed her face so perfectly. 

It was safe to say that she was his first real crush. Sadly, he didn't see her that much over the years. He saw her brother Michael and later his wife and kids numerous times, but Jane...She probably moved out. It was plausible, but he had to admit that it made him a little bit sad. He was curious what she was up to now, if she still looked as cute as she did back then. 

Little did he know that no other than Mary Poppins, the woman he met all those years ago as she took care of the Banks children, would make them, literally, bump into each other as she was doing the same thing again. He couldn't believe it when he saw her. She had shorter hair, but apart from that, everything was as lovely as he remembered. If not even more lovely.He recognized her giggle, in which he saw a mirror of her younger self. And the shine of her green eyes... There was just something that drew him towards her and he was more than happy to let it happen. Just like that, they were talking for what seemed like hours, but were just a couple of minutes. And from that, he knew he wanted to spend more time with her. 

Jane didn't know what was happening when she was bumping into this man. Mary Poppins introduced him as Jack. She recognized him, he was a lamplighter. He smiled brightly at her. “I used to wave through the window everytime I passed“, he said and his cheeks grew a bit red, as if he was embarrassed about this situation. Realization struck her. “Of course, Jack! I remember you. Well I must say, your smile hasn't changed at all.“ That was true. Now that she thought back, she saw the little boy clear as day before her, his face dirty and his clothes worn out, but his smile as bright as the lamps he lit. He looked at her with the same smile right now and she had to admit, she liked it. Together with his kind brown eyes that were looking so curious into hers, he made her forget everything wrong that happened right now. She felt lost in their conversation, something she hadn't felt in a long time. In fact, she was so caught up in it, that she almost forgot where she wanted to go, why she was hoding all those flyers and signs in the first place. It popped back into her mind when Jack pointed at her SPRUCE-button. 

“Spruce, huh? We leeries really appreciate what you're doin' for us“, he said and tried to not sound too excited, which was hard since he really was. Some might say that girls like her shouldn't spend their time wearing trousers and/or working for an organization like SPRUCE and going on protests, but it was the thing he admired most about her. She was the daughter of a banker, she grew up in a big house and they got a housekeeper who did the cooking and other things for them. She didn't have to do this, but she wanted to. She wanted to help people who weren't as privileged as her. People like him. 

Her eyes widened. “Oh! Sorry, but I've got to go. I have so much to prepare for SPRUCE, you know? There is a rally and I have to give out those flyers...I'm sorry but it was great talking to you Jack“, she said and was about to turn around and leave. “Wait“, Jack spoke up, making her stop and turn around again. He didn't expect her to actually stop, so he was a bit nervous about what to say. “Will I see you again?“, he asked, scratching his neck and trying not to blush too hard. She giggled again. “Of course, you can see me at every march we do. There is one tomorrow night. This is why I have still so much to do...“ 

“I'll come to that march!“, he blurted, a little bit too quickly. “And maybe...could you take a walk with me underneath the lovely London sky afterwards? After I lit the lamps 'course.“ He let out a sigh of relief when she smiled and nodded. “I would love that.“

“Oy, Jack! You comin' to the pub tonight?“, Angus, Jack's best friend and fellow leerie asked, but he wasn't listening. He found himself thinking about yesterday again. Had he really asked her out last night? Did she really say yes? Jane Banks said yes and they would go out later tonight, after her march and after he finished his rounds. He still couldn't believe that a woman like her would like to go out with a man like him. She could have anyone. The richest banker, the most successful lawyer or the best doctor in town. But like Mary Poppins told him: The cover is not the book. When she was more interested in the good of the workers than her own privilege, she probably didn't care about stuff like that. The same with him. To ignorant people, he was just another leerie, with dirty and wornout clothes, not enough money to buy food or education. Well, he really didn't have that much money from lighting and putting out the lamps everyday. But he loved his work. Bringing light to the city was the best thing he could imagine. And although he never had the opportunity to go to school, he wasn't stupid. He was actually quite smart. Yes, he had to work his whole life, but in his freetime, he learned how to write and read. Due to that, he also knew books weren't everything. Life was the best and hardest teacher there was. So was Bert, without whom he maybe wouldn't even have survived.

Angus snapped his fingers in front of Jack, bringing him back to reality. “Huh?“, he twitched, looking startled at his friend. “What'd you say?“ Angus snickered. “I asked if you're comin' to the pub tonight“, he repeated couldn't ignore his friend's cheeks growing red. “I..uh...actually, I have somethin' to do.“ He didn't want to say what exactly he was doing. Not because he was ashamed of her, never. He just wasn't sure what this would lead to. Maybe this would be their first and last evening together? Maybe she decided she didn't like him after all. You could never know what tomorrow may bring...


	2. Underneath the lovely London sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Jack have their date.
> 
> (I suck at summaries, I hope I don't suck at writing)

Jack never finished his rounds as fast as he did this evening. He just couldn't wait to see Jane again, even though they just saw each other at the march. Well, if she saw him was another thing, but he definitely saw her. If he wasn't fascinated by her, he certainly was now, having seen her in action. Now he really hoped she didn't see him, or she would had noticed him staring. Almost the entire time. 

As he was done and all the lamps were glowing, he rode his bicycle as quickly as possible to the place where they agreed to meet. On Westminster Bridge, near the Big Ben (Which he climbed. Not everyone could say that). It was one of the most lovely places in London. He loved the way the lights of the lamps mirrored in the dark water, next to the moon. Tonight was a very good night, the sky was clear and no cloud in sight, making everything a bit more...magical. 

Just a few moments after he arrived and parked his bike at one side of the bridge, he heard footsteps approaching. He turned around and his heart began to beat a little bit faster as he saw Jane walking towards him, looking lovely as ever, even though she didn't change anything since the march. The same trousers, same blouse, same coat, same hat, same hair... and yet, he was stunned and tried his best not to stare again. In his opinion, she didn't have to do anything to look special, as she was special. “Hello Jack“, she said and couldn't help but smile. “Hello“, he said, also unable to stop his grinning. “How did you like the march? It was your first one, wasn't it?“, she asked, not knowing what else to say. He nodded. “I think you did a wonderful job. It's really incredible what you're doing, 'onestly.“ Jane felt her face go red and nervously put a strand of her hair behind her ear. She just wasn't used to someone showering her with compliments like this. Hopefully he didn't notice her looking over to him whenever she could...

Eventually, he offered her his arm and they started walking. They were both silent at first, but it was a comfortable silence. Every now and then, Jack watched her in the corner of his eye. He liked seeing her like this. Looking around, her eyes filled with interest. It was a wonderful sight. He didn't notice her doing the same exact thing. Everytime he wasn't looking, she was looking at him. He was still smiling. She never saw him not smiling. She wondered why...

After a while, he decided to break the silence, as comfortable as it was. “Jane...I was wondering“, he eventually began, drawing her full attention to him. They slowly stopped walking and stopped right under a lamp. “Why is a lovely lass like you not married and 'as adorable children like your brother?“, he asked and regretted his words instantly. This could have come off as incredibly rude. She was the most independant woman he knew, it shouldn't sound like she needed a man and kids to be and do something. Her expression told him she was surprised, to say the least. “I'm sorry, I didn't“, he started, but she shook her head, smiling softly. “It's okay Jack, I understand what you mean. Well...“, she scratched her head, trying to explain her situation. Not that she never had to explain it, she had to deal with much ruder comments many times. But she never had to explain it to a man like him. A man who seemed interested in her like no other. A man who calls her lovely...

“You see, it's not that I'm not interested in men. I am, when it's the right one. But there are a couple of problems, such as that they are, most of the time, not interested in me. Mostly because I do so much work, and in their little sexist minds it's not right for a woman to work so much, to wear trousers and to speak up for the people who have it so much worse than me. And, lastly, the work I do is time consuming. I don't know if I could balance a relationship, or even a marriage, and the work. I know the slump won't last forever...but as long as it does...It's difficult. Wait...did you just call me lovely?“, she ended her babbling and Jack, who'd been listening carefully the entire time, chuckled slightly and nodded. 

“I did. And I mean it. And I understand your point, I do. It's a problem I have as well. I'm away in the early morning and in the evening, for quite some time. And, obviously, leeries aren't rich. I can afford a place and some food, but only for me. But...for the right person...I have to make it work.“ And there it was again, the familiar burning in his cheeks as he looked up at her. Jane felt her cheeks growing red as well. “And...have you met them? The right person?“, she asked, starting to walk again. She just realized now that she was holding onto his arm the whole time. 

He gave her a smirk. “I think so...but nothing's certain. What about you? You said you're interested when it's the right one. Is there someone?“ If Jane wasn't surprised by his last question, she certainly was now. She had to admit, if she wanted to be with someone, Jack would be a good choice. They hadn't spent that much time together, but from this evening alone, she already knew she wanted to spend more time with him. It would only help her to figure out if she was right. If he was right. 

“About the same. Nothing's certain. I guess he has to take me out a couple more times“, she said and put on a cheeky grin. Now he was the one taken aback by her words. He almost choked on his own breath. “Well, you don't have to worry 'bout that. I think he will definitely do so.“ Now they both giggled and continued their walk. 

About an hour later, they reached Jane's appartment. “So“, she said, finally letting go of his arm. „So“, he repeated, taking a step back. “I had a wonderful evening, Jack.“ His ark brown eyes lit up with joy. “So did I, Jane. And I really want to repeat it.“ She nodded, smiling. “So do I. Tomorrow night then, same time and place?“ “As you wish, m'lady.“ He saluted jokingly, making her laugh. “Good night“, he then said and gently took her hand in his, planting a soft kiss on it. “Good night“, she replied, trying to stay calm. And after one final, charming look, he turned around and left, while Jane went inside her appartment. She didn't see Jack jumping in the air out of pure joy. She was the reason for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for all that feedback after only one chapter! It gives me so much motivation to keep writing, so keep it coming.
> 
> <3


	3. There is nowhere to go but up...or is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Jack are both over the moon after their first date. But Jack begins to doubt himself. 
> 
> Or:
> 
> I'm sorry.

On the next day, Jack was even happier while working. He was happy because his evening with Jane went better than he could have imagined. And he knew, or rather he hoped, tonight would be as amazing, if not even more. After all, there was nowhere to go but up...

He was just about to put out and clean his last lamp of the morning, when he heard a voice behind him, ripping him out of his thoughts. Of Jane. “Good morning Jack!“, Annabel Banks said cheerfully and Jack couldn't deny that he almost fell off his ladder. She gave him quite a scare...Being back in reality, he turned his head and looked down at the girl who could have been the reason for a nice injury, an expensive one at that. But he couldn't be mad at her when he looked at that adorable face smiling at him. So were her brothers, who were accompanying her. “Mornin' children!“ Carefully, he stepped down the ladder to avoid anymore scares and surprises. “Sorry I scared you“, Annabel said with an apologizing look. He chuckled, brushing it off. “Don't worry. You just surprised me. I was just lost in my thoughts.“ 

“What were you thinking about?“, Georgie asked, hugging Gilly.

'Your aunt. I was thinking about your aunt. How her eyes sparkle in the lamplights and how her smile makes my heart beatin' like a big brass band.' That was what Jack thought, but he couldn't possibly say that to the children of her brother. “Um...ya know....this and that...nothing for you to worry about.“ He felt relieved as he saw that they seemed to believe it. Thank God, because his blush got stronger by the second. “Anyway, where are you off to at this hour of the day?“, he asked, desperately trying to change the subject. “Just playing in the park. Father got us a new kite and we wanted to let it fly“, John explained and held up the shiny red kite. Jack smiled. “Well, have fun guys.“ He just wanted to pack his ladder and drive off, until:

“How was your date with aunt Jane?“

He froze, his face growing pale and his eyes wide. Oh no. Oh hell no. How did they know this? Had Jane told them? Or did they hear it accidentally? If she told Michael... “Um..Uh...who told you about this?“ 'Well done Jack, you've never been this straightfoward.' Annabel giggled, in which she reminded him of Jane. Almost as adorable, but just almost. “Aunt Jane told us! She came over for tea last afternoon and we were talking about what she was about to do that day. She told us about her march and that you'd be coming to see it. And her afterwards.“ Jack felt his heart beat like crazy and he didn't know why. Maybe because he was anxious about what her brother would think of the idea of his sister seeing him. Or about the way she talked about him when he wasn't around. “She did?“

Georgie nodded aggressively. “Oh yes! Her whole face went bright red and she couldn't stop smiling. We didn't see her this happy in a long time.“ Well, that was the most pleasant surprise. Of course, he blushed instantly, but felt himself relaxed instantly as it wasn't as bad as he expected. On the contrary. “So, how did it go?“, now John asked curiously. “I'd say it went amazing. In fact, we're seeing each other again tonight. You must know, your aunt makes me very happy, too“, he said with the biggest, dorkiest grin. He said the truth, after all. 

All children cheered, almost more excited than he was. “Are you gonna be our uncle then?“, Georgie asked and Jack almost choked on his own spit while laughing. “Well, there is nothing certain. I think it takes a little more time till we can think about that.“

Jane couldn't deny that she fairly enjoyed last evening. And she knew this one wouldn't be any different. Even better, hopefully. And even though they were just getting started, she felt a connection with him she never felt with anyone before. He really seemed to listen to her. To understand her. And he was indeed really handsome...What more could she want? Some would say a man with a steady, humane income and a big enough house, but she couldn't care less about that. She wanted someone who saw her. Who didn't see her as the daughter of her father and who didn't want to change her. Besides, wouldn't it be perfect for someone who supported workers to be involved with one? 

“Oy Jack! Comin' tonight or are ya busy again?“, Angus asked once again, wearing a mischievous grin. Chuckling nervously, he scratched his head. “Yeah, what was it anyway?“, another leerie and friend, Toby, asked as he came over, joining Angus in watching him curiously. Well, he had to tell them at one point. “If ya must know, I went out with someone. And we're doing the same tonight, so no. No pub for me.“ His friends' eyes widened in surprise as they made various 'Ohhh'-sounds. “Well Jack, never knew you're such a ladies-man!“ Angus patted him on the shoulder. “Who is the lucky one?“

Jack hesitated. But why? He was more than proud to be able to say that he was going out with Jane Banks. Anyone would, why wouldn't they? But somehow he was scared of his friends' reactions. That they would judge him or just would say something bad about the relationship that he hoped would develop. But they were his friends, they wouldn't judge him...would they?

“It's Jane Banks.“

Silence. For a whole moment, complete silence. All the excitement had faded from their faces. Oh no, what was happening? “Um...guys? What's wrong?“, he asked, his voice getting shaky. “Jane Banks? Are you sure about this?“, Angus began and Jack started feeling uneasy. He wouldn't gonna like where this was going. He nodded. “Why? What's wrong about that?“ Angus and Toby shared a worried look. A look Jack didn't like at all. “Jack...We're your friends. Ya know that we want you to be happy. But we don't think that Jane Banks is the best choice. Don't get us wrong, but...you're a leerie. You can barely afford living on your own. You're on the bottom, whilst Jane's born and raised on the top. Her father was a banker and her brother is rich.“ The uneasy feeling got worse with every word he said.

“We're only saying this because we want to save you from harm, Jack. But we think that she is out of your league. She might think you're cute and good to walk around with, but she'll realize that she needs someone who can support her.“ Those last words felt like a punch in the gut. Like he was about to throw up. “All right...I'll think about it“, he said after another moment of silence. “We just want you to be careful. There are loads of girls in this part of society“, Toby said, trying to cheer him up. Jack managed to fake a smile. “Sure“, he said and left them behind. 

When he was sure that he was out of sight, he sat down on a bench underneath a lamp, propping up his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands.Why. Why did his 'friends' say something like this? They should be happy for him, not making him doubt something he was so sure and happy about. They didn't know Jane. She wasn't like her father or brother. She never bragged with being brought up rich, so she wouldn't want someone rich. That wasn't like her....Or was it? Maybe she thought his status wouldn't matter for now, but what if she would think otherwise in the future, like Angus and Toby said? Maybe she would grow tired of him. Of him and his job.

He didn't know what to think anymore. He just knew that he had to figure this out somehow. He flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder, ripping him out of his thoughts. “Jack?“, a voice he longed and feared to hear at the same time asked. Oh no. It was Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weell I'm back. 
> 
> I'm so glad that so many enjoy this little story! I hope you'll still enjoy it after what I've done to poor little Jack.


	4. (You're) practically perfect in any way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack pulls himself together and tells Jane everything on his mind. 
> 
> Jane wants to wash his doubts away.

Jane thought of many reasons for Jack not showing up at their arranged place. Like him needing longer for his rounds or simply forgetting it, it happens. But she didn't expect finding him like this. Sitting on a bench, his face in his hands. She approached him slowly, careful not to scare him. "Jack?", she said, her voice shaking with worry. He flinched when she touched his shoulder. At first he froze, but then he turned around, looking directly at her. Jane frowned as she saw him. She never saw him so sad before. His brown eyes didn't have the same happy warmth to them as usual. No, right now they were foggy and sad. A sight that she already hated. Seeing him like this made her immediately sad too. 

"Jack, what's wrong?", she asked and sat down next to him. He didn't answer and looked down, as if he couldn't bear facing her, which made her worry even more. "Jack, talk to me!", she tried again, a bit louder now. She desperately wanted to know what saddened the man who made her so happy. She gently placed her hand on his and stroked it with her thumb, hoping it would comfort him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jack let out a sigh. It broke his heart seeing her worried like this. Her question sounded most absurd to him, she could never do him wrong. Nothing of this was her fault, never. He shook his head, still avoiding to look at her face. Her beautiful face... 

"No, Jane. You could never do anything wrong", he said with a raspy voice, like there was a big lump in his throat. Lord, that would be so much harder than he thought. "I...I don't know what to say." She used her free hand to lift his chin up. She wanted him to look at her. She wanted to see what was going on with him. "How about the truth?" He let out another heavy sigh. She was right. He had to tell her everything, the good and the bad. How he felt about her and his doubts. It would be best if he started with the positive.

He gently took both her hands in his, covering them completely while stroking over them. It was mostly to comfort himself as it took all the courage he had to do this. The hardest thing was to look directly into her eyes. It was usually his most favourite thing to do, getting lost in her pretty green eyes. But now it was almost unbearable since they were filled with worry and sadness, all caused by him. By him and his stupid doubts. But he did it anyway and didn't plan to look away until he was done. 

"Jane...You said I should be honest with you and I would never lie to you, so please listen to every word. Y' know how I said that I used to wave at you through the window when we were kids? Because of you, I always loved going to Cherry Tree Lane. Seeing this girl with the beautiful hair and the cute giggle always made my day. I never forgot you. Even when you stopped living in this house, I knew you would be somewhere. And I couldn't believe my luck when Mary Poppins showed up and caused us to bump into each other. Seeing you again after all these years...Truly a dream come true. Even more when you agreed on goin' out with me. Spendin' time with you is just...I don't want to do anythin' else. I could spend every livin' second of the day with you and never be bored. You make so happy, do you know that? You are the most lovely, beautiful, interesting woman I ever met, Jane. And I desperately want to keep meetin' you. But..."

He stopped. Okay, he arrived at the uncomfortable part. He could see in her eyes that she knew what was coming wouldn't be good. A 'but' at the beginning of a sentence was never good.  
"I started to doubt myself. Not you or anything about you, me. What if I'm not enough? I'm a leerie. I live from working early in the morning and late in the night. I worked since I was ten and it's barely enough to buy food for myself and to live on my own. Apart from Bert, I've been always on my own. My parents died when I was three, so I don't know what family feels like. I get an idea of it when I see you with your brother and his children...What I'd give to be part of that. But I'm scared, Jane. I'm scared that I can't be enough for you. You are used to better things than this. You can have it so much better than...me." Once he finished, he was tempted to look down again, but he resisted. He needed to see her while hearing what she was going to say. 

Jane, again, had expected everything but this. How in the world did he get this idea? Why would he think that she cared about things like this? That she would drop him just because he didn't have money? He was one of the reasons she did what she was doing. She didn't know how he came to the thought that she cared about all that, so she had to set this straight. "Jack, are you hearing yourself? I don't know what or who gave you the idea that you aren't good enough for me, but I can assure you: You are. You are more than enough, you are the best! I'd pick you above the richest millionaire, the most successful lawyer or the best doctor. You have the best and kindest soul I have ever seen in a person. Your smile and your eyes shine brighter than any lamp you ever lit. But only that, you are someone who actually listens to me. You didn't scrunch your nose when you learned that I work for SPRUCE. You actually don't care that I come from a good family, so why should I care?"

She scooched a little bit closer to him, so that there were only a few millimetres between them. Only their shoulders and thighs were touching, but she could already feel how warm he was. It was something she longed to feel for real. "I want to be together with you, Jack. Not with money, a successful career or a big house, but with you. The Jack who is always happy to bring light to the city. The Jack who brings light to my heart."

Her words seemed to work, as she saw the shine in his eyes return and the smile she loved spread on his face. And, without wasting another second, his lips were on hers. Or hers on his? It didn't matter, they were kissing and feeling Jake's warmth sent little jolts of electricity through Jane's body. His lips were a little chapped, but still soft and so warm...The experience got better when he returned it, deepening the kiss. He was clearly surprised by her suddenly kissing him, but it was the best thing that could happen by a long shot. Kissing her, feeling the softness of her lips and the warmth of her body that was so close to him, was the best thing and it took every ounce of doubt away, the most of it already taken by her words. How could he be so stupid and believe what Angus and Toby had said. He knew he would never doubt himself or Jane like this again. This wonderful kiss jut proved that it could work. That they could work. 

After a while, they seperated, both wearing the dorkiest grin. „That was..“, he began, unable to find the words that could express how incredible he felt right now. She nodded. „Wasn't it?“ Like magnets, their lips were drawn to each other once again. They were even closer now, if it was possible. She had slung her arms around his neck and his hands were resting on her waist. They could stay like this forever...If only they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop I'm back. I hope this chapter makes up for the misery I put Jack through last chapter.
> 
> Sooo I just saw the movie a second time yesterday and I still love it to bits! I took my mother to see it with me and she loved it too. She said she gets why I love Lin so much and this just made my day lol
> 
> But seriously, I just want to say why I love this movie so much. Not only because of the wonderful songs or Lin or the stunning Emily Blunt, but because one of the main subjects of the film and how it deals with it: Loss. 
> 
> Michael lost his wife, the kids lost their mother at a very young age. After only a year, they are obviously still figuring things out and they are devestated. I'm in pretty much this situation, as I lost my father over a year and a half ago. But, like these children, I had to learn that my father isn't gone. He's only changed the place. 
> 
> The song 'where the lost things go' is such a strong message for anyone who is in a situation like this. I cried like crazy in the cinema, both times.  
> My love goes out to anyone who reads this and might be in a similar situation. You're not alone, you've got this!
> 
> <3


	5. About time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Jack being a couple is more obvious than they thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that I'm overwhelmed by all the positive comments I'm getting for this! I'm so glad that those two cinnamonrolls get the love they deserve.

Like last night, Jake walked her to her appartment. But other than that, nothing was like last night. Last night, they didn't spill their hearts to each other. Last night, they didn't hold hands while walking. Last night, they didn't kiss. Oh, and what a kiss it was. The taste of the other was still lingering on both their lips and they couldn't help but grin as they made their way to Jane's flat. 

Eventually, they arrived at Jane's front door. He was still holding onto her hand, as if everything that just happened would go away once he let go. "Well, tonight was...", Jack began, once again searching for words to express how overjoyed he was. How couldn't he be? He was the one lucky guy who could kiss and hold hands with Jane Banks, despite, or maybe because he was just a minor leerie. Like before, she nodded excitedly. "It definitely was", she said and turned, so that she was directly facing him instead of standing next to him. "I'm glad that we worked this out. I couldn't bear losing you because of a stupid doubt like this." Her voice was filled with honesty. She really meant it. She wanted to be with Jack, no matter what. It would work, she knew it. And now, thanks to her, he knew it too. 

"So am I." His soft smile became more mischievous. "So...are we...together now? Like a couple?" Jane giggled in response, making his heart jump with joy. It had to be the cutest thing ever, did she even know that? "If you want, then yes." He didn't have to hesitate one moment. "I want to!", he blurted out, not too quickly at all. "Nothing would make me happier", he said a little more calmly, his voice eaqually filled with honesty. She noticed his cheeks going read as she felt hers burning up as well. "Then it's settled", she said and kissed him, still overwhelmed by the taste and warmth of his lips. Her hand, which was still holding his, pulled him closer. He didn't seem to mind, as he smiled into the kiss and let go of her hand to put both hands around her, embracing her. It seemed like several hours had passed when they eventually seperated, even though it were just a few moments, a minute maybe. 

"Good night, Jack", she whispered softly while resting her forehead against his. "Good night", he replied. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded. "For sure."

If Jack was happy to work yesterday morning, he definitely was now. Did last night really happen? Or was it all a dream? If so, it was a wonderful dream and he hoped to never wake up. His heart pounded like crazy when he came to Cherry Tree Lane, putting the lamp out right in front of the Bank's house. Of course he hoped to see her. She obviously didn't live there, but she came over quite often from what he knew, so there was hope...As he climbed up the ladder, he looked through the window, like he used to do. As expected, he didn't see Jane. But he saw Georgie and Annabel, waving at him with a smile. He waved back and watched them running away from the window, out of the room. A few seconds later, the front door opened and the all three children came running out. "Hello Jack", they said in unison, making him chuckle as he finished putting the lamp out and climbed down the ladder. 

"Hello children, what are ya up to?", he asked as he packed his ladder onto his bike. "Nothing, we just saw you and wanted to see you work." He chuckled once again. "Well I'm flattered." "Oh and we thought aunt Jane might want to see you too!" Jack's eyes widened as they wandered from Georgie, who looked as excited as ever, to someone he hoped to see all morning. There was the lovely Jane Banks, leaning in the doorway, her face and eyes shining brightly. Was she standing there the whole time? And, most importantly, how could he not notice her standing there? "Hello there", she said, walking twoards him with this lovely smile of hers. "Hello. How do I deserve the visit of such a lovely lady?" He probably looked like the biggest idiot with the grin he was wearing, but he didn't care. "Well, I wanted to pick up some things I forgot at my last visit. And...I might have had in mind that a stop of yours would be right in front of this house, so..."

A symphony of giggles reminded them that they weren't alone. The both of them released their stare from each other to see the children still standing there, watching them with interest. Jack cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed as hell. "Um...children...would you mind leaving us alone for a few moments?" Thankfully, they all nodded and left instantly. He could hear Georgie make kissing sounds as he refocused his attention on Jane. "I'm sorry, but they always are really excited to see you. They immediately came downstairs to tell me you're here, knowing I would be happy to see you as well..." He could see how she got a little embarrassed as well. The way she put a strand of hair behind her ear, in combination with the dusty blush on her cheeks. He gently took her hand in his and planted a soft kiss on it. "It's all right, Jane. They're children. Well, your brother's children...Does he actually know that we're, y'know, together?" She shook her head. "Not yet."

Like last night, their lips were like magnets, drawn to each other. And like last night, it was magical when they met. It would never be not magical, that was for sure. "Well, now I do know", they suddenly hear a voice behind them say and they froze, slowly seperating with widened eyes. It was Michael, standing in the doorway, just like Jane earlier. But not only him, Ellen was with him, the biggest smile on her face. "Michael!", Jane exclaimed, automatically backing away from Jack. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see...well everything. And now Ellen owes me 10 pence", he said proudly and stretched out his hand to Ellen, who gave him the money a little bit unwillingly. "She bet that you would need at least a few more dates to get together, I said it would happen at the second one, which was last night", he explained. Jack didn't know what to say. He had no idea why, but this whole time he had been anxious about what Michael's reaction would be. Probably because he tended to be a little bit like their father. But all of that had washed away since their balloon ride. Thank God. Or, Mary Poppins for that matter. "So...you don't have a problem with this?", he asked, just to be careful. He laughed, approaching the both of them and, to his biggest surprise, hugging Jack. "Of course not, why would I? I never saw my sister this happy. As long as you don't hurt her, we're good." He didn't have to tell him that twice. "Don't worry, I could never."

"I know. I am truly happy for you both", he said while hugging his sister. She was also pleasantly surprised. She knew Michael wouldn't have a big problem with him, but she was his sister and she never had a situation like this, so you could never know...so this was even better. "Thank you Michael." She got closer to Jack and took his hand. She truly had never been this happy before.


	6. I got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Jane twist things up a little bit and move their dates to their own flats.
> 
> Aka toothrotting cuteness and deep conversations because why the hell not.

A few weeks had passed and it just occured to them that they never saw the actual inside of each other's flats. Their dates had always been outside, through the park or just through the streets, underneath the lovely sky and the lights Jack loved so much. And Jane had to admit, she'd grown to love them too. Just seeing the joy they brought him made them almost as beautiful to her. 

Jack was a little nervous to do this, but he knew they had to do this eventually. And he wanted to see what she lived like, absolutely. He bet it was lovely, just like her. Though nothing could top her loveliness, that was impossible. And, to his surprise, he wasn't even anxious or uncomfortable about her seeing his so-called 'flat' for the first time. He would be if it was any other person, but not Jane. She wouldn't judge him for anything, he knew that. 

His heart was, once again, beating like a big brass band as he stood at her front door, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He was a gentleman after all. Even though these flowers were not cheap, she was worth every penny. If he could give her the world, he would. She deserved it. He knocked and held his breath. "Coming!", he heard through the door, followed by footsteps walking, or rather running, down the stairs. The door opened and she greeted him with the loveliest smile. Before he could even say hello, she kissed him and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. He already knew this waas going to be good, like it always was. There wasn't a moment he didn't enjoy when he was with Jane. Something really, really bad had to happen to change that. After they parted to get some air, her eyes fell on the flowers. "Oh Jack, you shouldn't have...", she began, but Jack raised his finger in protest. "I know, but I wanted to. Someone as lovely a you deserves lovely things", he said, winking sheepishly at her. She giggled, cupping his face with one hand. Seeing him blush at that made her heart jump a little. He was simply too adorable. 

"Well, I already have the loveliest thing. He is standing right in front of me, holding a bouquet of flowers and looking at me with the most amazing pair of deep brown eyes. Now come in, the tea should be ready by now", she said and grabbed his hand to drag him inside. He chuckled as she dragged him behind her, running up the stairs as if she couldnt wait getting up there. She loved taking the lead, and he loved her for it. They reached the door and she let go of his hand to open it.

"Welcome to my humble home", she said with a welcoming handmotion as they stepped inside. His eyes lit up like those of a child in a sweet's store, taking everything in. It wasn't huge, as expected, but that didn't make it any less nice. The living room, the room they were in right now, was about as big as his whole apartment, with three doors leading out of it, presumeably the kitchen, bath room and Jane's bed room. "I'll better put those in a vase", she said and took the flowers. "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back", she said and disappeared through one of the doors. He smiled to himself and sat down on the big sofa that took up most of the room's space. He looked around. Even though there weren't many decorations, you could see that Jane lived here. There were a few drawings, probably done by her brother and pictures of her and her family. They were nice, however, no picture or drawing could capture the true beauty of Jane. They showed her smile, but not how Jack saw it when he was with her. They didn't show her giggle, they didn't show the soft and loving expression of her face. They didn't show the sparkle in her eyes. Heck, even words couldn't describe how beautiful she was to him. Let's just say that she was the most stunning woman in London and he was just completely, ridiculously in love with her. 

A few moments later, she came back with a tray with two cups of tea and some pastries and placed it on the table in front of the couch. "That's a nice place you got there", he said and put one arm up on the backrest, a rather subtle invitation for her to sit as close to him as possible. She gladly took it and snuggled against his warm chest as she sat down. He gently put his arm around her, as if he was making sure she wouldn't go away from his side. "Thank you. It isn't big or anything, but I'm sure it's more than most people have." Jack chuckled, absently stroking her shoulder. "Yeah, wait till you see my place." Her smile saddened a bit. "I'm sure it's lovely. When you're around, even the darkest place shines as bright as the sun. And not because of the lamps you light, not entirely. You are the brightest, happiest man I've ever seen." She turned her head, looking at him with an asking expression. "Why is that actually? That you're always so happy? I only saw you sad once and that was when you thought I couldn't be in love with you because of your lack of money. Which, we both know, is nonsense. But even despite that, you never seem to be beaten down by that. Is there a reason for that?"

Jack would lie if he said he wasn't a bit surprised by her question. He scratched his head. He actually had to think a bit on this one. "I guess...because, even though I 'ad and 'ave it rough, there are still some who got it worse. I told you that my parents died when I was three, right? I have no memory of them, no picture. Only one: My mother's eyes. They were just like mine. But other than that, I only know their names and vaguely what they looked like from Bert. He knew 'em. That's why he took care of me when they died. Without him, I would've ended up who knows where. I could have died without him, on the streets. He was my parents and teacher in one. There'd always been and there'll always be people who got it worse than me. Sure, being a leerie might be the worst for some, but it is a job. A job that I love more than anything. Well, almost anything", he gave Jane a wink, making her blush while she listened carefully. "That's basically the main reason. It would be useless if I would be sad because of what I lack. I'm happy with what I got. I got you, Jane. You're the most recent reason I'm happy." He cupped her cheek with the hand he wasn't embracing her, stroking over it. She was wearing a sad smile, being touched by his story. 

Now she raised up her hand, wiping away a tear from the corner of his eye. Weird, he didn't realize he'd been crying. It was the first time he fully told someone this. Even Angus knew just parts of it. "I'm sorry Jack. But you're right, you got me. And I won't leave you, at least not by choice. And...I would be happy to be your family." His eyes lit up the way she loved it. He used the hand still holding her face to pull her to him, softly kissing her. 

"I love you, Jane Banks."

"I love you too, Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me again. This chapter took me a little longer, but therefore it's a bit longer as well. I hope you understand and you'll enjoy what these two cuties are up to in this chapter!
> 
> <3


	7. I heard everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is determined to sort things out with his friends, who insulted him and his relationship to Jane.

As wonderful as being together with Jane was, there was still one thing lingering in the back of Jack's mind. He still didn't talk to Angus and Toby. After they said all those mean and hurtful things, he didn't want to talk to them, he didn't want to see them, he didn't want anything from them. He avoided them for the last evenings. He knew where they hung out after and in between work, so he didn't go there, which wasn't that hard, because he was seeing Jane most of the time anyway. It normally wasn't like him, cutting people out like that. But it wasn't like they came to him to apologize....no, he couldn't go on like this. He had to face the possible situation of them completely shutting him out for just ignoring them.

He told Jane about it and she encouraged him to do it. Of course she wasn't happy about how they treated him or her in talking about her as if she was just another rich girl who only cared about wealth, but they kind of still were his friends, friends and leeries who he knew all his life. She was right. Of course she was right, she wouldn't be the wonderful Jane if she wasn't. 

So there he was, at the square with the fountain, where most leeries hung out. Where they told him what made him doubt him and Jane. He spotted them in one corner and almost wanted to leave, until they saw him. There was really no turning back now. "Well, look who it is. 'Aven't seen ya in a while Jack, what 'ave ya been up to?", Angus asked as they came closer. He swallowed nervously, but he did his best to stay strong. Jane said he could do this, so he could do it. "I've been going out. With no other than Jane Banks", he said and never felt so proud in his entire life, even though he knew what their reactions would be. 

And he was right. Their features dropped and they stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. "What the hell, Jack! Jane Banks? What did we tell you about that girl! We warned you that it isn't gonna last. That you won't be enough for her", Angus said and Jack felt the anger rising up in him. He was a person who didn't get angry a lot, but now was one of these moments. "Yeah? You said that only because you don't know her. You don't know Jane Banks like I do. She's the daughter of a Banker, she'd always had it better than me and you, but she doesn't care about stuff like that. She doesn't care about money, a big house or a career. She is working for SPRUCE, for God's sake! You know how much they've done for folks like us! She is the most down-to-earth woman I've ever met. Also the smartest, lovliest and most beautiful. I love her with all my heart. And you know what? She loves me too. For exactly who I am. And I'm certain that that won't change. At least not because of my work-situation. We are happy. And you, as my friends, should be happy for me too, instead of making me doubt myself. I'll keep seeing her, no matter what you say."

He felt as if a ton of weight had lifted from his shoulders. It felt really good, talking about her like that. If it was up to him, he would tell every single person in London how wonderful Jane Banks was. His Jane Banks. His angry decleration must had left a lasting impression, they both continued staring at him like a codfish. The pure surprise on their faces transformed into guilt, which made him feel triumphant, but he also couldn't help but frown a little bit. "I'm sorry, Jack...we wanted to protect you, but we didn't want ya to feel bad. It wasn't our intention. But...if you are sure about this and you know she isn't what we feared she is, we respect that. And we are happy for you, I hope you believe us."

He did believe them. He knew what Angus sounded like when he was honest and this was definitely the case right now. "I believe you", he suddenly heard a voice behind him say and froze. A voice he knew all too well... Jane stood behind them, half hidden by the shadows and half lit by one of the many lamps on the square. How in the world...

"Jane?", Jack asked, confused. He told her where he would be and what he wanted to do, but he knew she was busy working. He didn't expect her to actually come here. And so early...She came closer, now standing right beside Jack, taking his hand in hers. It didn't only look like a soft gesture, but like she was proving a stand. That she belonged to Jack. "Sorry that I baffled you like that, but I heard everything. I will forgive you for saying things like that, but if you hurt him like this one more time, I'll find you. We clear?" The two leeries nodded, looking terrified. Meanwhile, Jack simply grinned. You shouldn't mess with Jane Banks. And he couldn't be more proud to have a woman like that by his side. Literally. 

"Why did you come? I thought you were busy and I was supposed to tell you how it went tomorrow", he said as he and Jane walked hand in hand to Janes apartment. Her cheeks went a bit red, as she was caught. "I really was, but I came off earlier than I thought and I knew you'd be here and...I just wanted to make sure everything would go down allright. I know it's stupid, you're a grown man and you are perfectly capable to do this on your own. Which you truly are, I loved what you said." Now Jack blushed. "You really heard everything, huh?" She nodded. "I love you Jack. And like you said, that will never change." He squeezed her hand a little tighter, giving her a warm look full of admiration. "It's not a problem by the way, I'm glad to have a woman by my side who stands up for me in situations like this. You wouldn't be Jane if you wouldn't do things like this. And you know I'll do the same for you anytime" 

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips, his warmth tingling on hers. Gladly, they were almost there, since she knew one kiss like this wouldn't be enough. But as long they were on the street, it had to do. Jack had to feel the same as he began to walk a little quicker. It wasn't much, but it was noticeable. Jane noticed and couldn't wash the smile off her face. It was simply the effect Jack had on her. His smile, his entire being was contageous and she loved every bit of it. 

As they reached her front door, they almost wanted to kiss and part like they always did when he brought her home. But something told them to change things up this time. This time, Jane held onto his hand just a little longer, enough for him to look at her with an asking expression. "Do you want to stay over tonight?" Jane couldn't believe that she just asked that, but at the same time, she wondered why it took her so long to ask. He seemed to hesitate, she could see him processing her question and thinking of his decision. Finally, he nodded, a cheeky glow in his eyes. 

After she closed the door behind them, she turned to Jack, who patiently stood there, watching her eagerly. It didn't take long for their lips to meet, and even though it wasn't the first time they'd done this, something was different. He gently put his hands around her waist, pulling her close, leaving barely a centimetre between them. The kiss quickly became more intense, the both of them completely lost in it. Lost in each other. One of her hands, which she had slung around his neck, wandered up to his scalp, tangling her fingers in his hair. It was something entirely new to her, to make out with him like this. But she already knew she liked it, loved it even. He seemed to love it too, judging from the sighs he'd been letting out and his longing touch. And she wasn't afraid to go a little further. Somehow, inbetween all the kissing, they managed to walk across the room, to her bedroom. Jack hesitated, giving her a certain look. A look that could be translated to: "Are you sure?" She nodded, locking her lips with his once again while opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooop it is me.
> 
> I kinda had a hard time writing this due to being busy, lack of motivation and a bit of not having ideas. 
> 
> But somehow, I came around and give you this.
> 
> I hope you like it!


	8. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack discovers how wonderful family can be.
> 
> So he makes a decision.

Waking up in the next morning felt...surreal. But wonderful nonetheless. As soon as he opened his eyes, he smiled. Even more as his gaze fell on the beautiful woman beside him, laying on her stomach. A single strand of hair had fallen into her face, moving slightly due to the air steadily coming out of her nose. Memories of last night popped back into his head and he chuckled quietly. Yes, it definitely was surreal, considering it happened with a woman like her. And even though it was the first time he woke up next to her, he wouldn't mind it happening more often. Like every morning. Hopefully they would get to that...

While he was lost in his dreams, he felt moving beside him. "Morning", she mumbled with a raspy voice, but smiling that magnificent smile that drove him crazy. It was still dark outside, but the vanishing moon shone enough through the window to let him see this beautiful sight before him. "Mornin'", he replied and pushed the strand of hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek slightly. "How'd you sleep?", he asked, not able to hold back the smirk. Even in the dim light he could see how red her face suddenly got. "Well..", she slowly said while propping herself up on one elbow. "The sleep I did get was good." Both of them started to giggle, resulting in a loving kiss. Oh, how badly Jack wanted to continue this and stay in bed with her for the rest of the day...but he couldn't. The sun would rise soon, meaning there were a lot of lights to be put out by him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go", he said and gave another quick kiss on the lips before getting up from the comfortable bed, gathering his clothes. They were spread all over the floor, again, sparking memories of last night. It was their first night like this, but certainly not their last.

Jane put on a frown, placing her hand where Jack had been lying. That was the one disadventage in being with a leerie. They couldn't stay in bed and cuddle for hours. Not that she had time to do that either, but just having the possibility would be nice. An idea came to her mind. "Do you want to come over to Michael's today? I was invited for dinner and I don't see why I should come alone." He stopped midway in putting on his trousers, almost tripping as he looked at her in mild surprise. "Are you sure?" She nodded aggresively. "Why not? We've been together for quite some time now and Michael is very fond of you. Not to mention the kids...They always ask where you are when I visit, as if you were attached to me. To them, you are an official part of the family. It will be nice." Jack smiled at the thought. Family...that definitely sounded nice. "Sure. Count me in." 

Jane surely didn't lie when she said that the kids loved him. He hadn't even gone through the door and was almost thrown over by Georgie. "S'that the way you treat you guests?", he laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. He shrugged in response, grinning. "Maybe not, but it's the way I want to treat my uncle." That certainly took him by surprise. "Well, I'm not your uncle." The boy's grin only got bigger as he said: "Yet." With that, he followed his siblings into the kitchen, which already smelled of food. "Told you, you belong to the family", he heard the lovliest voice behind him say and his heart began pounding. It felt silly, they saw each other almost every day. They just saw each other this morning when he got up from her bed. And he still felt like the day he bumped into her, seing her gorgeous face and hearing her lovely voice after all those years. 

He turned around, instantly approaching her with the biggest smile. "It's pretty flatterin', not gonna lie." She giggled at that and pulled him in for a kiss. He also missed the taste if her lips, even though he tasted them just this morning. He would never get tired of her, never. "Ew, would you two get a room", Michael teased them, his grin almost too big for his face. Jane simply stuck her tongue out at him. "As if you and Kate were any different." Before he could reply, Ellen stuck her head through the kitchen door. Of course. "She is right, Michael. You two were inseperable back then. Lovely to see you, Jack." Jack smiled at her, while Michael huffed at her comment. 

Sitting at the table, Jack started to get a warm, fuzzy feeling inside his stomach. It was almost like when he was alone with Jane, just a little bit different. Sitting there, eating, laughing and listening to the others talking about their day...That had to be what real family feels like. And he loved every second of it. If he wasn't certain that he wanted to be a permament part of it before, he definitely was now. 

Jane loved seeing Jack like this. She always saw him happy when he was around her, but this was a different, new kind of happy. She was glad that he felt comfortable around her family, laughing along with them and investing in their conversations. It also wasn't self-evident for them to accept him the way they did, but thank God they did. 

As he was lying in bed that night, he couldn't sleep. Jane was sleeping soundly next to him, the sound of her teady breathing filling the air but he was still awake, staring at the ceiling. As much fun as the dinner was, something about it didn't leave his mind. Georgie calling him uncle, the fuzzy feeling he got around Jane's family. Jane...He turned his head, watching her sleeping peacefully. Even then she was beautiful. Or maybe especially. Although, it didn't matter, she could be covered in soot and still be beautiful. Gosh did he love her. He wasn't really one to believe in true, pure love, because he never experienced it before, but there he was. Loving every single thing about this woman next to him. That's why he made the decision he made, not caring about it being too early or anything else.

Jane was...confused to say the least. She was supposed to meet Jack after he finished his evening rounds, which was normal. Or it would be normal. Unlike usually, Jack was pretty mysterious about tonight. He just told her 'to meet him where their first date was'. She knew exactly where that was, that wasn't the problem. But she didn't know what he wanted to do or why he was so vague when he told her. He also seemed a little bit nervous, his voice was pretty shaky. She wondered why...  
But she was about to find out, because when she arrived at the place, there he was. He was standing under a lamp. In fact, it was the only lamp that was lit, the other ones were all dark. What was happening?

"What's going on?", she asked, not sure if she was ready to hear the answer. At first, he didn't say anything. He just smiled, but there was something off about his smile. He seemed just as nervous as earlier today, when he asked her to come here. He took a few steps towards her, standing right in front of her now. "Jane", he began, taking both her hands in his. "I thought long and hard about this for the last few days. And I've never been more certain about a decision in my life. I love you, Jane. You made me the 'appiest leerie on Earth. You are my light, without you my world would be dark." Now Jane understood the unlit lamps. What a sweet metaphor. That also gave her an idea where this was going and her heart began to beat a lot faster. She definitely wasn't prepared for this. He continued: "I don't have a pound to my name, an acre of land...but what I got is love for you. I will always have that. I never had a family, but being a part of yours...'aving one with you would make me not only the happiest leerie, but the 'appiest man on Earth." He got down on one knee, his eye filled with honesty and anxiety as he looked up at her. 

"So...Jane Banks...Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well what do we have here
> 
> I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger guys! You're free to hate me lol
> 
> PS: Probs if you get that reference in the proposal :D


	9. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Jack are excited to spill the beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it is me once again.
> 
> I'm sorry, that one took a bit longer to write again, but i hope you love it notheless!

This was one of the rare moments where Jane Banks was speechless. She always knew exactly what to say when someone made a remark at her or criticized her. But when the man she loved more thn anything kneeled before her, pouring out his heart and proposing to her, there was only one right thing to say. 

"Yes! Yes yes yes of course!", she eventually said, feeling tears of joy swell up in her eyes. She saw a ton of relief (and also tears) in his sparkling eyes. His face lit up as well as he stood up, grabing her by the waist to embrace her. "I don't have a ring though, but if you could wait..", he started, but she cut him off by raising her hand. "Don't", she said and put her lips on his, kissing him passionately. And even though it had to be about the hundredth time they kissed, it definitely was the best time so far. This time, Jack had asked her to be his wife and she said yes. Jane Banks would give him the honour to marry him. He had to be the luckiest leerie, no, the luckiest man on Earth right now, as he was kissing the most wonderful woman there was. That woman was his, that woman would be his wife soon. He couldn't believe it, even though he literally asked her a minute ago. The relief he felt was indescribable, even when he knew the chance of her saying es was high, there still was a chance that she would say no. He couldn't help thinking of that. Thank God she said yes.

Eventually, they seperated, resting their forehead against the other. "Do you even have the slightest idea how happy you make me?", he whispered, holding her as close as possible, as his heart nearly exploded in his chest. "Well, if it is only half as happy as you make me, then very happy", she replied, giggling softly. He gently brushed his nose with hers, unable to contain his grinning. "I love you. Forever." She nodded. "Forever."

Jane had been told that she could be pretty impatient sometimes, but whoever said that didn't witness her now. She couldn't wait to spill the news. They were the best news she ever had to tell someone, she had never been that proud to announce something. If it was up to her, she would have done it right after he proposed to her, she would have climbed Big Ben and screamed the news at the top of her lungs so the entire city of London could hear it. But it was also something she had to be gentle with, so she tried her best to be patient. Her and Jack agreed on using the next opportunity to tell her brother and the children, which would be in a few days. She knew it would be great, since they all probably made bets on it again. She wondered who would win...

On the day they went over to Michael to tell them everything, they didn't go over together like they normally would. Jack practically lived at her place already, but he told her to wait for him, he 'had something to do first'. She didn't know what that was, but she prayed he wouldn't do anything stupid, like spending money he didn't have on something he wanted her to have, but she didn't needed. Like a ring, for example. She was just starting to grow impatient when he showed up on his bike, his face shining brightly as always. "'Ello Beautiful!", he cheered as he got off his bike and leaned it against the fence of Number 17. He immediately embraced her in addition of a loving kiss, which she gladly accepted. „What were you up to“, she asked after they seperated, not caring about how nosy that sounded. They were getting married, she had a right to know things like that. 

His already briht smile turned into a cheeky grin. „Do ya really want to know?“, he asked teasingly, already knowing the answer. She nodded enthusiastically, now really growing impatient. She already had an idea where this was going and she was afraid to be proven right as she saw him digging into his pocket. He held something in his fist, something small. "Jack, if this is what I think it is", she started, prepared to scold him. He didn't say anything, he just opened his fist to reveal what she had suspected. A ring. A beautiful, shiny ring. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Jack, I told you I don't want...", Jack put a finger on her lips, cutting her off. "I know Love, and I know why, but it's important to me. I want people to see you're mine. Because I couldn't be more proud of anything than calling Jane Banks my wife." Jane felt her heart swell up in her chest. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Besides, I didn't even pay anything for it. Mary's cousin Topsy Turvey made it. I told her about us and she was absolutely thrilled, so she made it for free." Jane took a closer look at the ring. Jack had told her of Mary's cousin and her workshop, how Mary, the children and him brought Kate's bowl to her and went upside down. Now she could see that the ring had little imperfections, it wasn't a straight band like most rings and it didn't have a stone like an engagement ring would have. 

Instead, there was an engraving: 'Light of my life', written in cursive letters. "It's beautiful", she whispered in admiration. Finally, he took her hand and put it on her finger. It fit perfectly. Jane couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry for wanting to scold you. I really like it. Will Topsy make our wedding rings as well?" He let out a chuckle. "She was already on it after finishing this one."

As they entered the house, Jack was, one again, thrown over by Georgie, but he was kind of used to it by now. He secretly loved it. Dinner time arrived and Jane and Jack saw their opportunity when they were all gathered around the table. Jack cleared his throat, catching their attention. "So, um, Jane and I would like to tell you something. We're.."  
"You're getting married?", Annabelle interrupted him, earning a confused, surprised look from both him and Jane. They slowly nodded in unison, causing all of them to cheer. "How'd you know?", he asked ,but he already figured that this was the most obvious announcement they could make. Apart from expecting a child, which probably would come in the future, but hopefully some time from now. "We all knew it was only a matter of time till one of you would ask the other", Michael explained, unobtrusively collecting money from Ellen and his children. "On what did you bet this time?", Jane asked resisting to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Again on how long it would take you. But I also bet that Jack would be the one who'd ask you, not the other way around." She couldn't help but laugh at the way her family was invested in her love life. Equally sweet and annoying. But the best part was that Jack would be a part of it soon and that they already accepted him long before it was official. She was truly blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I just watched How to train your dragon 3 and my emotions are still all over the place. THE ENDING.  
> But anyway,I hope you enjoyed this little chapter.
> 
> I think I'll write one more chapter after this, the wedding and maybe some future-stuff if you're interested? Let me know, please.
> 
> <3


	10. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their big day has finally come.
> 
> Also, future fluff!

"Jack, relax. You're only getting married", Michael jokingly said and patted him on the shoulder, which almost caused the nervous leerie to tip over. He forced a chuckle, not really in the mood for jokes.He was about to marry the love of his life, the woman he fell in love with ever since he saw her through the window. So of course he was a nervous wreck at the moment. 

Suddenly a thought popped up in his head which turned his nervousness and excitement into sadness. "What is it, Jack?", Michael asked, clearly concerned. "I wish my parents were here. That they could see the person who makes their son happy. They would have loved her", he whispered, his voice cracking a bit, his eyes shiny from forming tears. Michael's features softened as he looked at him. Not out of pity, but understanding. He knew exactly how he felt. He gently placed one hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up. "Jack, they are here. They always were, they always were. I had to learn this too...but just like them, Kate is also here. So are my parents. They are not gone, not completely. They are in the place where the lost things go, watching your wedding from the first row." His frown turned into a light smile. Of course he understood. He hoped that he wouldn't have to face the same fate as him. He couldn't bear losing Jane already after a couple of years. Especially if they had children by then, which he liked to imagine. "That's a nice thought...thank you Michael."

"Of course. Now, let's get you two married."

And so the ceremony began. Jack's heart was beating so loud that he feared the whole room could hear it. There weren't many people present, since they wanted to keep it small. Only Michael and his children, Ellen, who almost seemed more excited than him, Angus, Toby and a few other leeries and some people from SPRUCE. The only person who they'd wished to be there, apart from the obvious, was Mary Poppins. She was the person who brought them together, so her presence would only make sense, but it was impossible to send an invite to the sky. But he was sure that she was watching them with a proud smile, whereever she was. 

The music started and his heart went from beating aggressively to a stop. He heard gentle footsteps behind him, meaning she was making her way towards him. He turned around and his mouth fell open. There she was, walking through the aisle, John and Annabel in front of her, throwing flower petals. Even though he couldn't see her beautiful face through the veil, the sight of her took his breath away, like always. She would always have this effect on him, there was no doubt about it. Finally, she arrived next to him. He instantly smiled, seeing her smiling through the lace. She didn't need the veil for obvious reasons, but, she wanted to stick to the tradition, despite being a person who broke traditions most of the time. The priest began to speak, but Jack couldn't focus on anything he was saying. Everything was just a blur, the only thing clear as day was Jane. Jane who stood next to him, who would be his wife in just a short amount of time. 'Can't I just kiss her already?', he thought and tried not to laugh out loud at that thought. When he finally finished, they came to saying their vows, which also seemed like a blur. Jack felt words coming out of his mouth, but it didn't feel like he was the one saying them. He felt like sitting on a cloud...or rather flying with a balloon all over again. 

After putting the rings (made by Topsy of course) on each other's hands, the moment they both awaited the most had come. With a smile, he lifted the veil, revealing the face of the woman he loved beyond words. As he kissed her, it felt like fireworks around them. It was magical, like their very first kiss. Everyone cheered and both of them had a sparkle of joy in their eyes. They were married and literally only death could part them now. But there (hopefully) was plenty of time for that. 

10 years later

Ten years had passed and a lot had happened in those years. Two years after Jane and Jack got married, Jane got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful little boy with dark hair and warm brown eyes, just like his father's. His name was Alex. Two years later, the war began and they had to keep their profile low. Jane stopped working for SPRUCE in fear it would raise the attention around her. In that time, the bond between Jane and her brother was stronger than ever, they helped each other whereever they could, protecting each other. Luckily, they all survived and Michael's house and Jane and Jack's flat wasn't damaged by the bombs. About a year into the war, Jane got pregnant a second time and the biggest relief that their daughter, Alice, survived the terrible war as well. She also inherited the eye and haircolour from her father, but her face was entirely Jane, which Jack was thankful for. 

They still lived in a flat, but they managed to get a bigger one, with enough room for all four of them. Their children had to share a room, but they were fine with that. Even though they were three years apart, they were really close. Alex loved looking after his little sister and Alice loved showing her brother the things she drew. The proud look on her face was the cutest thing, so was Alex pretending to be impressed by every detail, even if it was unrecognizeable.

It was a beautiful day, just like the day at the fair when Jane and Jack flew through the sky with their balloons. The surroundings of London were still badly damaged by the war, but people started to feel joy again. They were taking a walk in the park, just like on that day ten years ago. Jane and Jack were walking together, his right hand on her waist while he was carrying their little daughter with his left hand. She had her arms around her father's neck, refusing to let go. She could be quite clingy, but Jack was the last one to complain. One look into his daughter's eyes was enough to melt his heart. She was his little princess, after all. Alex ran freely a few feet ahead of them, until he stopped. Jane raised an eyebrow in concern, so did her husband. "Alex? What is it sweety?", she asked her son with a gentle voice, but he didn't answer and continued staring in one direction. Jack, still carrying Alice, stood right next to his son and followed his gaze. As he realized what the reason for his behaviour was, a big smile spread on his face. "Alex? Who is that?", he asked, keeping his voice low enough so they wouldn't raise attention. He motioned to the girl he was staring at, she was about Alex's age. She had long brown hair, tied up in two neat pigtails. The light pink dress she was wearing reminded him of one that Jane used to wear when she was young. And the look his son was wearing was very much the same Jack wore when he waved through that window. 

Jane caught up on the situation too, a knowing grin on her face. "It's Diana, a girl from the neighbourhood. I see her often", he explained, his voice sounding obviously charmed. Jack shared a knowing look with his wife. He knew the time for fatherly advice in that area would come someday, and it seemed to be now. 

"You know what I did to win your mother? I bought her a balloon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm not dead!
> 
> I'm sorry this took me quite long, but work was just really exhausting and I didn't come around to write that much.
> 
> Also, this is the last chapter, I thought it would be perfect to end it like that. 
> 
> I can't think you guys enough for responding to this story the way you did! I never expected that this would get so many kudos and especially comments. You are the best.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading everything as much as I did enjoy writing it
> 
> <3


End file.
